dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 12: A Close Encounter! Piccolo's Redemption! Episode Information Release Date January 14, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), 30th World Tournament Saga (Episodes 3-12) Date December 10, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 12 begins with Piccolo and Trunks cracking their knuckles and walking onto the ring as music began playing as it was the final of the tournament, with the announcer describing the path that each fighter took to get to this stage. Piccolo and Trunks then got into their stances and had a stare-down, nodding to each other. The music then stopped as the fight was about to begin. "This is gonna be great!" Jodenku said, putting an entire hand in Uub's popcorn. "HEY, THAT'S MINE!" Uub said, slapping Jodenku. Jodenku was confused as he didn't know those types of manners yet. The announcer then began the fight as fireworks were activated as soon as it started. Piccolo and Trunks edged towards each other and threw a punch at each other, with their fists connecting. "Wow, that looks like it hurt..." Yajirobe said, watching the fight from the contestant room. "Yeah, but me don't care about fight! ME WANT FOOD!" Majin Buu said, coming up from behind him, heavily startling him. "W-WHEN THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?!" Android 17 said, confused. Piccolo and Trunks then began putting more power into their punches, with Piccolo then kicking Trunks in the face to then end the clash. Trunks caught his balance and let out a ki wave which began following Piccolo around as he flew around the arena. Piccolo then flew into the ki wave by phasing through it while taking a lot of damage, but he then reached Trunks. Piccolo then struck Trunks in the gut with a heavy punch, breaking his stamina. Trunks took a few seconds to regain his stamina, but it was too late. Piccolo had already disappeared, with Trunks being confused as he looked around for him. He then heard him laughing behind him and reacted quickly, with Piccolo punching him in the back of the head and Trunks barely being able to dodge it. "Oh hey, didn't expect to see you there! How's things going, my friend?" Trunks said, punching Piccolo in the face. "Pretty good, catch you sometime soon!" Piccolo dodged the punch and waved at Trunks, backhand slapping him into the air. "He's trying to toy with Piccolo!" Gohan yelled out from the crowd! "He had a chance to eliminate him there, he's doing what Goten did against him!" "Man, I'm just pissed they aren't allowing anyone below 18 years old to participate in the Adult Division after that one kid died in the last tournament... can't believe they had to delay that tournament an entire year anyways!" Uub sighed and crossed his arms as the fight continued. The battle kept going back and forth for another few minutes. About 25 minutes into the fight, Piccolo then began a combination which caught Trunks off guard. The combo ended up breaking Trunks' nose and knocking him onto the grass with the final ki blast, with Piccolo officially being the winner of the 31st World Tournament. "And there it is! PICCOLO IS OFFICIALLY THE WINNER OF THE 31ST WORLD TOURNAMENT!" The crowd began cheering as fireworks began being blown, with music playing. Piccolo then helped up Trunks and congratulated him for his effort, saying that it was one of the best fights he's had in decades. "Oh come on, Piccolo doesn't even need the money! He literally lives at the Lookout! HE DOESN'T EVEN EAT EITHER! What is he gonna buy with 10,000,000 zeni, millions of gallons of water?" Krillin yelled from the contestant room, with Tien calming him down. Piccolo was given a check of 10,000,000 zeni and a giant trophy, as well as a champions' belt. The commentator then interviewed Hercule, and then the live coverage of the event ended. ''(Winner gets 10,000,000 zeni, 2nd place gets 5,000,000, and the two semi-finalists get 1,000,000.) ''"Hah, I guess you redeemed yourself after I beat you in the 23rd World Tournament all those years ago, huh? Good job, buddy!" Goku happily told Piccolo, holding out a hand for a handshake. "I don't see it as a redemption. But yeah, it felt good. Thank you, Goku." Piccolo shook his hand as the crowd began going back to the front of the island for a ship to bring them home. '' The Z-Fighters then gathered outside and began flying in the air, with Z-Fighters beginning to fly off in different directions, saying goodbye as they flew away After a few minutes, it was just Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, and Bulla. (Vegeta had Bulma on his back and Bulla is able to fly at this point) "Hey dad, I didn't disappoint you, did I?" Trunks asked as they approached West City. Vegeta had a serious expression on his face and then smiled. "Of course you didn't. You did well. Just, make sure you don't toy with your opponent in a real fight like that, got it?" "Hah, of course! Thanks dad. You know what, how about we train tomorrow, first thing in the morning?" Trunks asked as they touched down at the front yard of the Capsule Corporation, and Vegeta nodded as they walked into the building. "Now you're scheduling trainings? Who are you, and what did you do to my brother?" Bulla said jokingly as the episode ended. Closing (Fireworks) '(Next Episode) Episode 13: Sensei of A Fallen Dojo' '''Top 15 Strongest Z-Fighters' (These tables will be added at the end of every saga so you can keep track of their strength.)